<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High School Sweethearts by maxiemo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651284">High School Sweethearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemo/pseuds/maxiemo'>maxiemo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I will add more characters as I go, and add more pairings that show up in the background too, but jerry/kara is going to be the main ship in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiemo/pseuds/maxiemo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry is working as usual and sees an old classmate of his and it catches him off guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerry(s)/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High School Sweethearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this AU, everyone is a human. Also, Kara and Alice are sisters and Jerry and Kara are either juniors in high school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to Pirate Island, me hearties! You’re gonna have a whale of a time!” </p>
<p>Greeting people at the entrance. Providing directions. Helping lost children. Jerry went through the routine of a typical day at work. Hundreds of people flocked the well-known amusement park every day, but since that day was a Saturday, the park was more hectic than usual. Squealing toddlers to teenage couples to exhausted parents littered the park. Endless lines snaked around rides and concessions stands. After wiping away some sweat from his forehead, he adjusted his dark gray cap that sat on his auburn hair. </p>
<p>At times, fatigue threatened to overcome his energetic form, but the sight of overjoyed visitors would return him to his bubbly character. He considered himself lucky that he had a job — among various other jobs he held simultaneously — that he genuinely loved. Despite having to wake up at such early hours, a wide smile adorned his freckled features every time he unlocked the double door gates. </p>
<p>Jerry was in the midst of adjusting a directions sign when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. The sunlight shone on her light brunette hair which accentuated the natural streaks of highlighted strands. His gaze moved down and he noticed how pleasant her features were — a soft-looking face, gentle eyes, and a caring smile that was directed to a little girl that was with her. One of his hands nervously fiddled with the hem of his untucked shirt.</p>
<p>The mystery person was crouched down slightly to hand the younger girl a stuffed parrot. <em> A little sister, maybe? </em> Jerry wondered. The younger girl’s facial expression lit up and she eagerly grabbed at the stuffed animal before hugging it close to her chest. The older of the two smiled at the sight, her eyes squinting. Her head tilted to the side as she cherished this moment, a gesture that Jerry couldn’t describe with any word other than <em> adorable </em>. The crooked directions sign has been long forgotten as Jerry’s eyes never left the pair. </p>
<p>
  <em> What was her name? Karrie? Karen…? </em>
</p>
<p>The brunette gave a melodic laugh in response to the younger girl’s excitement. The heat on Jerry’s cheeks spread to the tips of his ears like a wildfire.</p>
<p>
  <em> Kara. That’s her name.  </em>
</p>
<p>Third period world geography. Second row, first seat. That’s where he remembered her from. Students were given assigned seating in that class and Jerry was seated in the row behind Kara, so most of the time he only saw the back of her head. However, he remembered the occasional times he was able to gaze at her face. His heartbeat raced. Sweat formed at his palms. His throat became dry. Much like the reaction he had now, he noticed in embarrassment.</p>
<p>The redhead realized how long he’s been staring and quickly averted his eyes. What was he doing, was he <em> trying </em> to creep them out? Clumsily, he realigned the arrow-shaped sign. Trying his hardest to clear his mind of his former classmate, he occupied himself with thoughts of what he could busy himself with around the park. </p>
<p>Green eyes scanned the area as Jerry looked around the area for tasks to complete. <em> Hey, it looks like that recycling bin could use some tidying up! </em> Stray bottles rolled around the green basket. The lid of the bin was left wide open and its contents were flying out: a perfect way to distract himself. </p>
<p>Yeah. A perfect way to distract himself. He didn’t want the park to get littered with recyclables. That could be a potential tripping hazard to the visitors. It wasn’t because that recycling bin was in the general direction of where Kara was walking… No, no, that wasn’t it. And it definitely wasn’t because standing at the recycling bin would give Jerry a better look at Kara’s face… Definitely not… He just wanted to keep the park presentable.</p>
<p>Or that’s what he repeated to himself as he paced toward the waste bins. </p>
<p>A feeling of self consciousness swirled within himself. He was confused why he was feeling so anxious. It’s not like Kara could possibly know he was looking at her. <em> Well, more like still looking at her </em> , he thought, almost ashamed of himself. Fidgety hands grabbed at rolling plastic bottles on the asphalt. Crouched down, he picked up three that were around him. As Jerry stood up again, he looked towards Kara’s direction again. <em> Just a quick look. </em>Thankfully, his cap shielded his eyes; it could help him be more discreet about his admiration. </p>
<p>They were in line for a food stand. It looked like they were deciding what to pick from the menu. It seems that Kara was so absorbed into her possible food choices that she didn’t notice the queue moving forward. The little girl with her had to tap her arm to get her attention, a way of saying “Hey, we need to walk forward too!” Kara snapped out of her daze and smiled bashfully at the other and proceeded to step forward. Again, <em> adorable </em>. Jerry smiled. </p>
<p>He noticed that the same hand that the younger one tapped her arm with, Kara took into her own hand shortly after. Even the way that Kara held onto her younger companion seemed so full of care and affection. How close they were to each other was so apparent to Jerry —and probably everyone else around them as well. Jerry felt like his stomach was fluttering. A fleeting yet lingering sensation on the inside. He almost felt lightheaded. </p>
<p>Jerry’s fingers closed slightly as he thought about Kara holding the other girl’s hand. His thoughts wandered to what it must feel like. He assumed that Kara’s skin would be very soft, like silk. Her light touch wrapped around his palm. Her slender fingers intertwined between his own. The warmth of her hand radiating to his. Her grasp is so gentle and yet it pulls him in. How close together they would have to be to hold hands. A timid yet wanting squeeze from h-</p>
<p>“Excuse me, you work here, right?”</p>
<p>The interjecting voice behind him almost made him jump, as if he was caught in the middle of a shameful deed. (He might even argue that he actually was.) Jerry jolted out of his thoughts. He didn’t realize how dazed he was from his own imagination.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat, “Yes, ma’am — I do! What can I help… you with…” His words trailed off. Pale blue eyes unexpectedly met his own and the dryness in his throat returned. It was difficult for Jerry to maintain his amicable composure as the subject of his daydreams was standing right in front of him. </p>
<p>Kara smiled at him. He almost didn’t hear what she asked because he was too busy trying to remain calm. “I thought so. I keep seeing you everywhere! You must be very busy — it’s like there’s multiple of you!” Kara joked. The little girl with her let out a giggle.</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck, “Haha, yes, very busy!” <em> Oh god, she saw me. </em>He felt sweat bead on his forehead. He pulled on the collar of his shirt a bit, despite it being a cool day. He was at least glad they didn’t think anything weird of him. That would’ve thrown him into a panic. Again, he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Well, I just wanted to ask where the restrooms are,” Kara added, to which Jerry answered with directions to the nearest wash area. </p>
<p>Kara placed her hand on the little girl’s shoulder to begin leading her to the way she was told. She made eye contact again, “Thank you, Jerry,” and she walked away.</p>
<p>Jerry stood there for a moment to process what just happened. People walked around him as he plunged back into his thoughts once again. <em> She… remembered my name? </em>A wide, toothy smile slowly crept onto his face. He had to suppress the urge to start gushing from excitement in public. He clasped his hands together and held it over his chest as his heartbeat raced again. The air around him felt lighter. He hummed a little tune as he walked to the next task to be finished, a little spring in his step.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, not too far from him, Kara and Alice were exiting from the restrooms. “He’s kind of cute,” Kara mused, thinking about the employee they just encountered. His kind attitude and mannerisms were amusing, with its own awkward charm. He also had soft looking hair and freckled cheeks that perked up whenever he smiled — though, he looked like the type to never <em> stop </em> smiling. Thoughts of squishing them with her hands filled Kara’s mind and she giggled quietly to herself. </p>
<p>Being too young to understand the idea of liking boys yet, her little sister stuck out her tongue, “yuck.” Kara laughed at her reaction. She put a hand on Alice’s shoulder and smiled. A couple more rides and then they would go home. It’s going to be dark soon. The two siblings walked toward the next destination of Alice’s choice.</p>
<p>Later that day, Jerry was starting to close down the stands and tidy up tables and booths. Crowds were spilling out of the park’s gates and signs were starting to shut down for the night. Purple and pink clouds swirled in the sky and were accompanied by a calming sunset. The sky displayed such a beautiful arrangement of hues that could only happen naturally, and the sight made Jerry sigh in content.</p>
<p>He was wiping down a table when he heard that same voice that made his heart skip a beat a few hours before. It called him from the distance and rang with a cheerful tone.</p>
<p>“Bye, Jerry!”</p>
<p>He eagerly shot into a straight posture and spun on his heels to the direction it came from. He waved from his spot and flashed a wide smile. “Goodbye!” he called back excitedly. He waved until Kara and her younger sibling disappeared into the sea of exiting people. Jerry closed his eyes and felt his heart flutter in his chest once again. He absentmindedly returned to wiping down the table, his mind buzzing with all kinds of gushy, lovey dovey thoughts — thoughts reminiscent of a sappy Hallmark movie. <em> She remembered me. She remembered my name! </em></p>
<p>He pulled himself out of his pool of thoughts as he remembered he’s still working his shift. The tabletop shined and he felt a sense of accomplishment. “Aaaand done,” he tossed the rag over his shoulder. It was so clean, he could see his reflectio-</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait a minute… </em>
</p>
<p>Jerry hunched over. Squinting, and then letting his shoulders slump.</p>
<p>
  <em> She just read my name tag, didn’t she... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! My boyfriend and I started shipping Jerry and Kara and had this idea for a story for a while, and I decided to post it so maybe someone else will like it too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>